Water And Fire
by Arsynis
Summary: What if Rusty didn't join ThunderClan, but RiverClan instead? How would that change the clans? Would Tigerclaw and Brokenstar still be stopped?


_Hi! This is my first Warriors story on here, I hope you'll enjoy it! I tried my hardest to make these allegiances proper according to canon (as the original Into The Wild allegiances have too few cats listed, like only the leader for WindClan, I had to add something myself). If you spot any mistakes, anyone who should be here but isn't, feel free to note me!_

 _Otherwise, I hope this story is going to be enjoyable for you!_

* * *

 ** _ALLEGIANCES_**

 **RIVERCLAN**

LEADER

 **CROOKEDSTAR -** large light brown tabby tom with green eyes and a twisted jaw

DEPUTY

 **OAKHEART** \- reddish-brown tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT

 **MUDFUR** \- long-haired light brown tom with amber eyes

WARRIORS

 **LEOPARDFUR** \- dappled golden molly with dark spots and amber eyes **APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW**

 **STONEFUR** \- blue-gray tom with scarred ears and blue eyes

 **MISTYFOOT** \- blue-gray molly with blue eyes

 **BLACKCLAW** \- muscular smoky-black tom with hazel eyes

 **LOUDBELLY** \- dark brown tom with green eyes **APPRENTICE, SILVERPAW**

 **REEDTAIL** \- pale gray tabby tom with a darker tail and orange eyes **APPRENTICE, VIXENPAW**

 **FROGLEAP** \- reddish-brown tom with a striped tail and green eyes

 **SUNFISH** \- pale gray molly with yellow eyes

 **VOLECLAW** \- gray tom with green eyes

 **SOFTWING** \- small white molly with brown tabby patches and orange eyes

 **WHITEFANG** \- white tom with brown tabby points and blue eyes **APPRENTICE, MOSSPAW**

 **DAWNBRIGHT** \- ginger-and-white molly with orange eyes **APPRENTICE, GRASSPAW**

 **IVYTAIL -** brown tabby molly with yellow eyes

APPRENTICES

 **MOSSPAW** \- calico molly with blue eyes

 **SILVERPAW** \- silver tabby molly with green eyes

 **WHITEPAW -** dark brown tom with a white paw and brown eyes

 **VIXENPAW -** black molly with yellow eyes

 **GRASSPAW** \- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

QUEENS

 **GREENFLOWER -** brown tabby molly with a white splash under her chin, one white hindpaw and green eyes, pregnant with Reedtail's kits.

 **MALLOWTAIL -** pretty tabby calico molly with green eyes,mother of Whitefang's kits: Heavykit (light brown tabby tom with green eyes) and Shadekit (very dark gray molly with green eyes)

ELDERS

 **GRAYPOOL** \- dark gray she-cat with a muzzle turning white with age and pale yellow eyes

 **OWLFUR -** brown-and-white tom with green eyes

 **RIPPLECLAW** \- silver tom with black tabby stripes and green eyes

 **OTTERSPLASH** \- ginger molly with white patches, a torn ear and blue eyes

 **PIKETOOTH -** skinny dark brown tom with protruding canine teeth and hazel eyes

 **LAKESHINE -** long-furred gray-and-white molly with blue eyes

 **SHIMMERPELT -** black molly with brown eyes

* * *

 **THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER

 **BLUESTAR** \- blue-gray molly with a silver muzzle and blue eyes

DEPUTY

 **REDTAIL -** tortoiseshell tom with a ginger tail and orange eyes **APPRENTICE, DUSTPAW**

MEDICINE CAT

 **SPOTTEDLEAF -** pretty tabby calico molly with a dappled coat and amber eyes

WARRIORS

 **LIONHEART** \- huge golden tabby tom with thick fur and green eyes **APPRENTICE, GRAYPAW**

 **TIGERCLAW** \- big dark brown tabby tom with long front claws and amber eyes **APPRENTICE, RAVENPAW**

 **WHITESTORM** \- big white tom with yellow eyes **APPRENTICE, SANDPAW**

 **DARKSTRIPE** \- dark gray tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

 **LONGTAIL -** pale brown tabby tom with dark black stripes and hazel eyes

 **RUNNINGWIND -** light brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **WILLOWPELT -** pale gray molly with blue eyes

 **MOUSEFUR -** small dusky brown molly with yellow eyes

APPRENTICES

 **DUSTPAW** \- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **GRAYPAW** \- long-furred gray tom with a darker stripe down his back and yellow eyes

 **RAVENPAW -** small black tom with a white dash on his chest and a white-tipped tail, and green eyes

 **SANDPAW -** pale ginger molly with barely visible stripes and green eyes

QUEENS

 **FROSTFUR** \- white molly with blue eyes, mother of Lionheart's kits: Brightkit (white molly with ginger patches and blue eyes), Brackenkit (golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes), Cinderkit (smoky dark gray molly with blue eyes), and Thornkit (golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes)

 **BRINDLEFACE** \- pretty pale gray tabby molly with green eyes, pregnant with Redtail's kits

 **GOLDENFLOWER** \- pale ginger tabby molly with yellow eyes, mother of Patchpelt's kits: Swiftkit (small black-and-white tom with amber eyes) and Lynxkit (light ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes)

 **SPECKLETAIL** \- oldest nursery queen, pale golden tabby with amber eyes, pregnant with Smallear's kits.

ELDERS

 **HALFTAIL** \- big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing, and yellow eyes

 **SMALLEAR** \- oldest tom in ThunderClan, gray tom with very small ears and amber eyes

 **PATCHPELT** \- black-and-white tom with amber eyes

 **ONE-EYE** \- pale gray molly with one orange eye, the oldest cat in ThunderClan, almost blind and deaf

 **DAPPLETAIL** \- once pretty calico molly with a dappled coat and blue eyes

 **ROSETAIL** \- tabby orange molly with a pinkish tail and yellow eyes

* * *

 ** SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER

 **BROKENSTAR -** long-furred dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes

DEPUTY

 **BLACKFOOT -** large white tom with black paws and amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT

 **RUNNINGNOSE -** gray-and-white tom with orange eyes

WARRIORS

 **STUMPYTAIL** brown tabby tom with a short tail and green eyes **APPRENTICE, BROWNPAW**

 **BOULDER** \- skinny gray tom with hazel eyes **APPRENTICE, WETPAW**

 **CINDERFUR -** thin gray tom with orange eyes

 **CLAWFACE** \- dark brown scarred tom with yellow eyes **APPRENTICE, LITTLEPAW**

 **BRACKENFOOT -** pale ginger tom with darker legs and brown eyes

 **TOADSKIP -** dark brown tabby tom with white legs and splashes on his body, and blue eyes

 **MOUSEWING -** thick-furred black tom with green eyes

 **NEWTSPECK -** tortoiseshell tabby molly with green eyes

 **SCORCHWIND -** ginger tabby tom with golden eyes

 **FROGTAIL** \- dark gray tom with brown eyes

 **NUTWHISKER -** brown tom with amber eyes

 **ROWANBERRY** \- cream-and-brown tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes

 **WOLFSTEP -** black tabby tom with golden eyes

 **DEERFOOT** \- lilac tabby tom with orange eyes

 **RUSSETFUR -** dark ginger molly with dark green eyes

 **AMBERLEAF -** dark orange molly with brown legs and ears and green eyes

 **TANGLEBURR** \- gray-and-brown molly with yellow eyes

 **FLINTFANG -** gray tom with thick fur and orange eyes

 **ASHHEART -** pale gray molly with blue eyes

APPRENTICES

 **BROWNPAW-** brown tom with orange eyes

 **WETPAW -** gray tabby tom with hazel eyes

 **LITTLEPAW -** small brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

 **RATPAW** \- skinny dark brown tom with golden eyes

 **SNOWPAW -** muscular white molly with green eyes

QUEENS

 **TALLPOPPY** \- light brown tabby molly with hazel eyes, pregnant with Blackfoot's kits

 **DARKFLOWER** \- black molly with hazel eyes, pregnant with Scorchwind's kits

 **FERNSHADE -** tortoiseshell molly with yellow eyes

 **DAWNCLOUD** \- ginger tabby molly with green eyes, mother to Finchflight's kits, Oakkit (dark brown tom with green eyes) and Whitekit (small black tom with a white chest and paws, and pale green eyes)

ELDERS

 **CROWTAIL -** black tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **ARCHEYE -** gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes

 **NETTLESPOT -** white molly with ginger patches and blue eyes

 **DEERLEAP -** gray tabby molly with white legs and hazel eyes

 **BRIGHTFLOWER -** orange tabby molly with amber eyes and a broad, flat face

 **ASHFUR -** thin gray tom with brown eyes

 **BLIZZARDWING -** mottled white tom with blue eyes

 **FEATHERSTORM -** dark brown tabby molly with golden eyes

 **LIZARDSTRIPE -** pale brown tabby molly with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

 **HOLLYFLOWER -** dark gray-and-white molly with green eyes

 **NIGHTPELT -** small black tom with golden eyes

* * *

 **WINDCLAN**

LEADER

 **TALLSTAR-** black-and-white tom with a very long tail and amber eyes

DEPUTY

 **DEADFOOT -** small black tom with a twisted left paw and dark green eyes

MEDICINE CAT

 **BARKFACE -** short-tailed brown tom with yellow eyes

WARRIORS

 **MUDCLAW** \- motteld dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes **APPRENTICE, WEBPAW**

 **REDCLAW** \- old dark ginger tom with yellow eyes

 **RYESTALK -** gray tabby molly with amber eyes

 **BRISTLESTORM** \- black-and-white tom with blue eyes

 **FLYWHISKER -** snowy white tom with blue eyes

 **WRENFLIGHT -** brown molly with yellow eyes

 **TORNEAR** \- gray tabby tom with light green eyes **APPRENTICE, RUNNINGPAW**

 **RABBITFUR -** pale brown molly with a white belly and yellow eyes

 **PIGEONTAIL -** dark gray tom with white patches and orange eyes

 **SORRELFOOT -** gray-and-brown molly with amber eyes

 **ONEWHISKER** \- small brown tabby tom with amber eyes **APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW**

 **PLUMCLAW -** small dark gray molly with hazel eyes

 **DOESPRING -** light brown molly with green eyes

 **STAGLEAP -** broad-shoulderd dark brown tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES

 **WEBPAW -** dark gray tabby tom with orange eyes

 **RUNNINGPAW -** light gray tabby molly with hazel eyes

 **WHITEPAW -** small white molly

QUEENS

 **ASHFOOT** \- broad-faced gray molly with pale green eyes, mother of Deadfoot's kit: Eaglekit (gray tom with amber eyes)

 **MORNINGFLOWER -** tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes, mother of Cloudrunner's kit: Gorsekit (ginger-and-white tabby tom with amber eyes)

ELDERS

 **HAREFLIGHT -** light brown tom with hazel eyes

 **ASPENFALL -** gray-and-white tom with long legs and orange eyes

 **LARKSPLASH -** calico molly with hazel eyes

 **APPLEDAWN -** pale rose-cream molly with hazel eyes

 **HICKORYNOSE -** brown tom with amber eyes

 **MEADOWSLIP -** gray molly with brown eyes

 **MISTMOUSE -** light brown tabby molly with amber eyes


End file.
